A Blaine for the Dying
by eloquentfever
Summary: Slight plot change: Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine become a tight trio after Blaine's diagnosis of cancer. Their friendships turn into a romance, but Blaine's cancer wins against the wager for his life. Suffering, Kurt and Sebastian's conflicting relationship is put to the test when Sebastian's leukaemia worsens…and what about Blaine? Ghost!Blaine, Sebklaine; Seblaine endgame.
1. ONE

_See under rating for triggers because I won't repeat them again. :] i forgot when i got this plot. i just really wanted to see a fanfic where ghost!Blaine is bound to human!dying!Sebastian. so. yeah. though i have to get rid of the dead Blaine bit first. so you get a lot of angst about Blaine dying/knowing he's gonna die and then some Seblangst. well, a lot of Seblangst. a buttload of Seblangst. how do i sleep at night is the question_

_before you start reading: **i do not mean to offend anyone by anything. so sorry for inaccuracy/my writing style/anything. **just leave if you don't like it instead of dropping me a mean note c: much love. _

* * *

Title: A Blaine for the Dying  
Rated: +13 – mentions of sex, language, _definite_ death, possible rape, possible suicide, possible prostitution, underage drinking/smoking, probable violence  
Summary: Blaine Anderson died just before Kurt graduated. He died during a visit to Dalton, and the Dalton poltergeist – that nobody can even see – had control over him and bound Blaine to a dying Sebastian for at least the rest of Sebastian's short life—Sebastian smirked, "well, at least you're now drop dead gorgeous." Seblaine.  
Genre: Drama/Tragedy

* * *

[ONE]

* * *

The sky was blue. The sun was burning a hole in Blaine's eye sockets. The bed was left unmade as he left for a morning shower. His skin felt the cold warm water. He'd forgotten how nice it was to _just be home_, not in secure Dalton walls and the sound of Thad fussing about where he'd kept his baseball bat at six am. He'd been waking up later now, six, seven, eight, and now, eight-thirty. Any later than that, and Blaine would feel like the whole day slipped past his shoulders.

Now, that the warm water was trickling. Blaine realised he was one of the few that would take a hot shower in summer approaching weather. The heat bubbled into steam, and he was left nauseated by the time that he decided to end the extended shower. Blaine then left the bathroom, almost immediately feeling better, and then found himself a pair of black-and-blue plaid trousers, a white shirt, and a navy-blue sweater on top of it.

He secured a black bow-tie to complete the look and then ran a mound of hair gel to his hair, turning his face side-to-side to inspect how sculpted his hair was. Pleased with his results, he finally dashed downstairs an hour later, finding that his Mother was not dressed, as she was in her flowing pearly-white satin gown, and was dully cooking up an omelette.

Lucille, his sister, was also not dressed. Actually, his whole family was in pyjamas, which reminded Blaine to relax a bit. He really wasn't going anywhere, except he thought it would be embarrassing to go down in a matching set of Scooby Doo pyjamas with Lucille. Blaine sat down on the table, as his Father yawned. He wondered how he was able to embrace sunshine when the rest of the world was dark and gloomy, and nobody could function without coffee, or another type of caffeine. His Father placed delicious-smelling French vanilla in the centre, pouring some for Blaine first, then himself and if Mother was in the mood, she'd have something too.

His Father would be sitting there, in his boxers and shirt, and then his Mother would place a plate in front of the table. He'd grab his cup and then took the paper, barely talking to anyone, as if he was the only one in the room. Lucille waited for her Mother to set down a bowl full of warm milk, and then Lucille would grab the whole box of Frosted Flakes, and disappear into the living room. Soon after, the sounds of _Sonny with a Chance _would blare out from where he sat.

His Father wouldn't glance at him, reading the paper, as if the existence of BlackBerries and iPhones were forgotten. His Mother finally sat a plate of omelette for him, and her, and then walked to pick off the gathering toast, along with the almond butter, butter and jam spreads. Blaine's first instinct was to grab the almond butter. He looked at the jar – it was always abundant. "Why does Dad never get any peanut butter?" Blaine muttered in agitation over his favourite nut butter.

"I don't like it," the man simply explained, causing Blaine to roll his eyes, with a sharp grin reaching that face. Blaine's spirits were good either way, and he continued smiling as he tried to spread the almond butter evenly, which was a horrendous feat itself.

"There, there, Blainey, don't break the bread."

Blaine just rolled his eyes, and finally gave up, looking down at his horrible-looking almond butter concoction before he took a taste of the bread. It was okay, but the texture was roughly pressed, making it not the best it could be. Whilst Blaine was mourning his slice of toast, his Father buttered his bread.

Blaine almost snickered, then he realised to his dismay, his Father wasn't dating Kurt Hummel—Blaine was dating Kurt Hummel. And Kurt always knew when he ate butter, for some reason. He had some sort of detector on him, so Blaine couldn't eat anything fattening ever since he'd started to date Kurt.

Now, looking back, Blaine suddenly felt deprived of delicious fattening food.

He sighed, and decided that it might be for the best, for his health he meant. He used to consume an ungodly amount of sugar and saturated fat every day.

"Mom, I'm going out with Kurt in the afternoon. I'm just reminding you – we're going to see this movie we've been waiting to see for about…I think a year or so." Blaine didn't want to say night, just to get 'that look' from his Father, that he knew what they were doing. The afternoon was calmer and less likely for a…physical connection between him and Kurt, or his Father thought anyway.

His Father, Joseph Anderson, raised an eyebrow. His Mother, Maria Anderson, just stared at him for some time. "Honey, no," the woman said, biting down her powder-pink lips. "You have a routine hospital check-up."

Blaine's eyes slightly hardened. "But, Mom, I've been waiting for this movie since—"

"—Blaine, listen to your Mother." Joseph throatily responded, eyes still on his son's face. "You have to go to that routine check-up. You just have to. Do you want to disappoint your Mother?"

Blaine chuckled morosely. "Dad, it's just a medical appointment. I'll reschedule it myself if I have to, Dad."

"Don't worry. You don't have to. I'm not letting you go."

Blaine's eyes widened, as his mouth twitched. His breakfast was completely left unforgotten, even if the task of sipping the water in front of him had become subconscious and menial. "But Dad, I…I want to see that movie. In that showing! With an awesome crowd, with my boyfriend, with good company and…I can reschedule the Doctor's appointment."

"Oh, Blaine, they'll be other showings." Maria cajoled, running her hand through Blaine's hair.

"It's just a movie." Joseph snorted. "Kids these days."

Blaine just stared back at his Father with a look of pure contempt, and then stated. "Dad, it's not just a movie. It's the fact that you're not letting me go just over a stupid, silly routine check-up I can do any other day of the week."

"Listen to what your Mother said. They'll be other showings. This ain't the only movie in a while that they want an awesome crowd and good company in, okay? Can't you reschedule with your boyfriend?"

Blaine shook his head, as his eyes glowered. "Dad, you asked me to reschedule my date with Kurt _six_ different times. Kurt's a _senior_. He barely has time for me now. If you haven't noticed, I've been locked in my room for nearly five months because Kurt was too busy to do anything but get an impromptu coffee run with me after school and no, that is _not_ a date."

Joseph chuckled. "It's not like you're staying with him forever, Blaine." Joseph reminded him as he looked through his newspaper now.

"What do you _mean_?" Blaine suddenly said, as his eyebrows furrowed together, knitting as he held back his rage against his Father.

"He's gonna break up with you one day, sweetheart," Joseph sighed in frustration as he shook his head. "You're a doll, Blaine. There's nothing wrong with you but you really think he's gonna stay with you?"

Blaine stood up this time as his face remained stoic, and his voice was full of intractability. "I'm going this afternoon. Don't wait up for me."

Joseph glared coldly at Blaine. "You are not going to that showing. I will drive you to your appointment after your little Glee rehearsal is over and done with."

Blaine took his messenger bag and strapped it to his shoulder. He left and his gaze was cold and unforgiving.

Joseph sighed. "That boy is difficult."

"Don't say that," Maria said, picking up Lucille's lunch box, as she gave it to the little happy girl, whom was bouncing around, grabbing onto Joseph's hand and pulling him to his feet so her Daddy can take her to school. "Joseph, maybe you should just reschedule that appointment."

"No, May." Joseph shook his head. "He's over exercising his power, you know? That appointment was for today. It's still for today. He can watch that movie any time he wants—"

Maria chuckled. "He's gay, Joe. You've gotta take that in. That's what's bothering you."

Joseph didn't say anything else for a while, proving Maria's point, and then Joseph turned his head, staring at Maria, and then with a soft voice explained. "Just think that one day he's just gonna be underneath that guy he's dating, and he's gonna get hurt and I don't know what to do. Think I don't know that the kid comes home with bruises, May? _Bruises_. On his face."

Maria didn't say anything to that, looking down, apparently now siding with Joseph on this side of the equation.

"Transferred from a very good educated school? And for what, May? For what? That boy. I don't like that boy. Blaine was over exercising his power then, letting that kid take him from Dalton, and his friends and chuck him in a school where he's not safe. _And what the hell is a slushie facial anyway_?" Joseph angrily called out, remembering that Lucille once caught Blaine on the phone mentioning something called a slushie facial that apparently was a bad sign because Blaine was looking fidgety and nervous when the little girl went around the house, calling out 'Slushie facial! Slushie facial!' in the highest voice she can muster.

Maria shook her head. "I asked him about it. Blaine." Her voice was calm for a moment. "Apparently, they throw those…ice-cold slushies on your face these days to interrogate you. Don't you see Blaine taking spare clothes all the time, Joe?"

Joseph nodded his head, now linking two and two together. "Damn them. Hurting my kid like that, you know?"

"You're hurting him, Joe. Let him go."

Joseph turned around, grabbing his briefcase, and then calling out for Lucille to follow him in the car. In the kitchen, Maria shook her head and picked off the remainders of the plate. It took her a few moments to realise that Blaine's plate, which were full of omelette and toast, was left untouched.

* * *

Blaine Anderson's classes were growing rather tedious. It seemed as the curriculum went further, it got even more ridiculous. It was nothing compared to the Dalton system, which was challenging. At least, he can get his 4.0 GPA without even trying here. Blaine's eyes were shut tightly as he gripped his pen. That was another thing. McKinley teachers didn't care what you did in class as long as you didn't disrupt them. They looked tired and didn't want to be there. Barely any of his teachers had any zeal about the subject, except for a handful of teachers.

In his English class, as they discussed Gatsby, Blaine picked up his pencil and started to doodle. By the time that it was third period, his drawing of a zebra had turned into a hybrid between zebra and lion, with the body of a zebra, head and mane of a lion, and claws of a lion, with a tail of a zebra. Filling in the black stripes, Blaine's concentration drifted to Kurt, whom was in front of him listening intently to the lecture.

By the time that lunch had rolled around, Blaine had picked up Kurt's lunch with his own, even paying it himself. He sat down on the table, adjusting the clasp of his messenger bag as Kurt sat down beside him, recognising his order very quickly as Blaine watched his boyfriend munch on turkey meat and salad, whilst Blaine tried to refocus his attention at his usual yoghurt parfait combination. His pineapple, blueberry and strawberry raspberry-yoghurt ensemble suddenly didn't look so delicious.

Blaine had given it to Finn, whom demolished it.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That's actually the first healthy thing I've seen you eat, and quite frankly, I _live_ with you."

"Dude," Finn shook his head, and then smirked at him. "Food is food." And as if to prove his point, he chucked a carrot from Kurt's tray and ate it thoroughly.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he munched on a carrot stick. Kurt turned around. Blaine thought he'd mention where his food was, but he simply asked, "What jacket should I wear? I'm wearing the shirt you gave me, the white one, and the new black pants I bought with Mercedes. I can it with a red bowtie I suppose…"

Mercedes cut him off. "…whenever you wear that red bowtie, you stop looking like a normal teenage boy with hormonal issues and start looking a lot like a waiter from Club Penguin."

Kurt's face flushed as Blaine continued. "Remember your beige-coloured jacket that used to be Finn's when he was a kid? The one from the day that Finn was showing us some old stuff and you actually liked them?"

"Oh, yes!" Kurt triumphantly said. "Oh my Prada, Cedes. You should've seen Finn's childhood clothing. It is quite blatantly to die for…"

"…trust me, Hummel. I have." Puck interjected, and then explained. "Why the hell do you think I call him Finnessa?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, as he took a cucumber stick from his batch and Blaine leaned towards the red-coloured tray, looking back at the rest of the group as Kurt finally stated. "I should in fact wear that jacket. The golden bowtie with it maybe? Yes. It'll go and create a rather ravishing ensemble. So I'll have to switch my pants to the brown ones, so it goes with the mood. Maybe go for a light peach for a top, no wait. That's far too much…"

As Kurt drawled on, Blaine thought to himself. He hadn't told Kurt about his Father's appointment that refused to be budged.

_Did you tell him anything about your Father?_ A snippy voice said in the back of his head as Blaine sighed once again. _You told his Father that yours tried to straighten you out with a car. And that's it_.

Blaine tried to not think about it. It was honestly depressing him.

"Blaine? Blaine?"

Blaine snapped out of his thought process as he bit down his lower lip. This was the first time he was ever going to do this, but he finally gave in. He was perfect all this time. He just asked for this one little thing… "Er, Kurt, can we…Mr Schue isn't here, is he?"

Kurt shook his head and then Blaine bit down his lower lip. "Since Rachel is gonna take over Glee, how about we head home, change, and then meet up a bit early? Besides, I gotta get my clothes to the laundry mat because my blazer can't have any wrinkles."

"Oh, I hate that," Kurt related. "I guess I don't see what's the harm in—"

"—_NO_!" Rachel exclaimed. "Nationals is coming up. I don't care about Peter Parker. Blaine, Kurt, Cedes, Finn, you are coming to Glee today, okay? Finn, I'm your girlfriend, back me up!"

"But Rach, it's Peter Parker!" Finn pouted, and then grinned. "Hey, hey, can we like, buy those really cool glow-in-the-dark bracelets?" Finn chirped.

Kurt smiled at his simplistic brother, and then turned to Blaine, nodding his head towards him in complete agreement. Blaine sighed in relief as the lunch hour passed. The rest of his periods were slow, boring and tedious, and as the periods went on, a thick, disgusting feeling at the pitch of Blaine's stomach began to rise. He'd never lied to his Father before. Of course, it was just a normal thing. Lying. But he can't help but feel bad about it. Just on his way towards his house, where he knew his Father won't be there, he hoped he can sneak past anyone who can be in the way.

He sprinted up the stairs in the huge household, running past his maid, whom was plopping a leg over the other and reading a bridal magazine. Blaine tore off anything, remembering to base his outfit on a blazer, finally finding a navy blue one, a dark-red shirt, and black pants – he ordered Lillian, his maid, to iron it for him.

He wore his pressed clothes in such speed that he almost ruined the fine job Lillian did on them. He re-gelled his hair and was just about to bolt outside of the door when he heard a soft voice from behind him—

"Daddy's not gonna be happy."

Blaine looked down to see Lucille. "He went to pick up some milk from downtown and then go to you. You have like ten minutes left. Run."

Blaine thanked his little sister, kissing on top of her head and then shutting the door behind him. His appointment was rescheduled for tomorrow thanks to a new slot. If Blaine hadn't phoned then he wouldn't have gotten it. He sent his Mother a message: _gonna go to movies w/ Kurt, Cedes, & Finn. Rescheduled appt for tomorrow morning at 8:00. Love you, Mom x_ Now, that Blaine was thinking about it…it wasn't a proper date, was it? When had Blaine and Kurt been alone together that wasn't at Kurt's home after Kurt called him to help him out with his Physics, Chemistry and Calculus homework?

His Mother responded when Blaine had been driving, making him look down at the text quickly: _have fun, sweetie._ _I'll talk to your Dad for you. Bring some milk on the way home. The one I like, love. Joe always gets the wrong one x love, Mom_.

Blaine smiled softly, and then shut his phone, thanking his Mother silently, as he drove to pick up Kurt, whom looked stunning. Mercedes also looked as fabulous and Finn just as sloppy, with another stripped shirt, and jeans – how many stripped shirts did Finn own?

Blaine suddenly remembered that in his haste, he'd forgotten to wear a bowtie. Such a shame, because he had a new one that actually went with what he was wearing.

They'd gotten to the movie. The crowd was amazing. The show would be amazing. The Amazing Spiderman was…well, amazing. Except that there was still that guilty feeling in Blaine's stomach at the end of the day. He realised that he barely recognised Kurt's existence, which dulled the afternoon up even more, because he was sitting beside Finn.

"Dude, look at Emma Stone's boobs."

Blaine squinted and then sighed. "Er…yeah." He tried to awkwardly pitch in, as the ending came soon. Blaine's eyes were staring dreamily at Andrew Garfield, before the movie just ended. They'd decided for lunch since Finn was starving and Blaine had consumed most of his M&M's.

By then, Blaine did the mistake of looking at his phone: _I'm going to kill you, Blaine_. His Father. Oh God knew what he was going to do.

Exiting the cinema, Blaine bumped into another body and was now looking up at a smirking meerkat. Blaine thought his afternoon just couldn't get any worse.

Blaine stared at Sebastian, whom was coincidentally matched Blaine with a maroon shirt, and dark jeans. Behind him, there seemed to be a group of people.

"Why hello there, Blaine." Sebastian's smirk appeared in his face. "How was your movie?"

"_Sebastian_," Kurt breathed out from near Blaine. This was the only way Blaine felt like he should stick with Kurt, when he stuck up for their relationship – except it also made him sick, because he felt like an item.

"You're losing a lot of weight," Blaine said, looking at Sebastian's current frame.

"Oh, starving for your conquests, Sebastian?" Kurt retorted darkly, causing Blaine to look back in complete horror towards his boyfriend.

Blaine tried to explain his reasoning. "Kurt, he looks sick."

Sebastian smirked. "How cute." He cupped Blaine's cheek, running his thumb underneath it in an almost secretive gesture, causing Kurt to ball his hands into fists, glaring darkly at Sebastian. "You care about me."

Blaine opened his mouth. He didn't want to deny it.

"Blaine's just moral like that," Kurt explained, making Blaine blush as he shut his eyes. "Even to scumbag meerkats that don't quite deserve it."

"Watch it, Hummel. Or I'll make sure Dr Conners is the least of your worries."

Blaine snorted, laughing at the Spiderman reference. Kurt looked at him with a dark glare that made Blaine shut up quickly, as his face flushed darkly. Sebastian decided to do something, by leaning down to Blaine's face and then looking deep into Blaine's eyes.

"Were you following us, Sebastian?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, _puh_-lease, Hummel." Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt's notion before adding on another statement. "Like I don't have anything else to do on a Friday afternoon other than stalk you of all people, even if Blaine's worth it. You know I think he's too good for you, Gayface."

"I despise you," Kurt snarled.

"Whoa. I'm _shaking_ in my loafers." Sebastian made a fake fearful look, and then his facial expression dropped to the solemn one of his that was full of nothing but deep contempt. "Cute date, Hummel. I know that Chuckles up there isn't going out with Diva so what kinda date is it?"

"None of your business. Unlike you, we can share each other with different people."

"Oh, how sweet. That's not what I saw, Hummel." Sebastian was smirking now, as he turned to his side. "I suppose I don't really need to try to ruin your relationship since you're doing a bang-up job of it yourself."

Suddenly, a man walked towards him. He was strict-looking, with dark, brown but nearly black eyes, neat blonde hair, and pale skin. He was a few inches shorter than Sebastian, coming eye-to-eye with Kurt, so probably at around 5'11, a small 5'2 woman from what Blaine can see and then a girl that was probably a bit shorter than Blaine approaching them as well.

"Sebastian, we're leaving." The man said.

Sebastian nodded his head slowly.

"Honey, look at him," the woman interjected, which Blaine claimed to be Sebastian's Mother. She didn't look anything like Sebastian and realised one of them must've dyed their hair because both of them were blondes. The girl was also a blonde. The woman looked so alike to Sebastian, with her long elongated face, thin lips caked with red lipstick, and beautiful green eyes. She placed a hand toward Sebastian's cheek, which took a great deal of effort on her part.

"Come on, sweetie."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Jean, get Sebastian some pills. He's looking feverish again." The woman suddenly said, as the girl followed them.

"I thought he was raised by rabid wolves to be honest," Mercedes said, shrugging, confirming Blaine's suspicion that Sebastian was with his family.

"Let's just _not_ talk about Sebastian, alright?" Kurt said, and then shifting the topic to food and what they wanted to eat. Blaine's appetite fell quickly afterwards, something he'd been noticing a lot lately, and he didn't know why but the urge to eat was almost non-existent when something bothered him. The anxiety was still pooling in his chest now that he'd actually done it, skipping his Doctor's appointment and it weighed heavy.

Blaine's heavy guilt weighed in like a tonne in his stomach and made him nauseated. He just couldn't eat right then. When Blaine had ordered a salad that he didn't eat, Finn did for him, and then winked at him, pointing to himself. _I know just how you feel_. There were no words needed when Finn gave him that look.

Blaine smiled a weak smile.

When he went home, he shut the door and found out that his Father was sitting in a brown-coloured chair, taking off his reading glasses and putting down the book. "Blaine. Come here. Sit."

Blaine swallowed heavily and suddenly felt a huge lump in his throat. His throat was on fire. He was in trouble. He was afraid of what would happen next, seeing as he'd never rebelled against his Father before. Blaine stood in front of his Father.

"What did I tell you?"

That question made the heaviness even worse. "That I was supposed to go to the Doctor's appointment."

"And?"

"And I wasn't allowed to go see the movie with Kurt and there'd be other movies." Blaine said. He was feeling horribly depressed right then, because he didn't enjoy the movie. He counted on enjoying it, but Kurt was animatedly talking to Mercedes and after Sebastian ran into them, Kurt's mood was killed during lunch and he was just grunting and grumbling death threats under his breath. Blaine didn't even get one peck from his boyfriend right then, meaning that he had to go back to rescheduling their make-out sessions so Kurt wouldn't forget about them all together.

"And?"

"Kurt and I aren't going to stay together anyway." Blaine said this part with spite, but now he was generally thinking what was so bad about it?

_You know why. Nobody wants you._

But another voice interjected_. Sebastian?_

_Hell no_, the first voice quipped. _No. I'm not quite that desperate. He tried to hurt people that I love_…

_Do you love Kurt?_

Blaine was having an internal battle right now. _Of course I do_. But he knew the doubt behind that statement right now as his Father stood up, looking straight at his face. Blaine was suddenly afraid of his face. The sheer disappointment in his Father's eyes hurt a lot.

Blaine had the man cup his cheeks. "I am very disappointed in you."

Blaine nodded his head slowly.

"Go to your room." There was just nothing more to be said. "And your Mother told me that you scheduled your appointment for tomorrow. Blaine, give me your phone."

Blaine bit down his lower lip as he nodded his head. "Okay." Blaine handed the man the Android.

"Joseph, he's just a boy. It's just an appointment. He rescheduled it like he should and—"

Joseph didn't even look at Maria's face. "Blaine, upstairs."

Blaine nodded his head again and then left upstairs, and then pressed his head up against the pillow, feeling nothing but tired. His body finally gave up on him and he'd fallen asleep. The last image on his mind was Sebastian and how sad he looked. How hopeless and tired. He looked sick.

Blaine knew he looked sick. And Nathalie said something about fever pills.

Blaine wondered if someone sung to Sebastian when he had a fever, just like his Mother did. If he had a Father that brought him brownies and kissed his forehead and was just there. He wondered if they loved him just as much as his parents did.

And he wondered if Sebastian loved Blaine like the shallow love that Blaine loved Kurt right now.

Kurt was slipping away from Blaine's fingers and Blaine didn't know what to do. What he was allowed to do anymore…

So he slept. And he dreamed. Except the dream was a petrifying nightmare.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	2. TWO

_ i'll take time in updating this because every chapter is around 5000 words and i have med school also. xD. anyway, if you've noticed, i've changed the plot, not by much really. i was intending to kill Blaine off (this will be a slow process) and then have him come back as a ghost, bound to a dying Sebastian. but now, i just brought Kurt in the equation. there will mostly be a Seblaine/Kurtbastian thing going on for some part of the fanfic (especially after Blaine's known-to-going-to-happen death) but ultimately, no matter what i do with the plot: there will be dead ghost Blaine, dying Sebastian and it will have a Seblaine endgame. so really, not much of a change, just the wording and the fact that Kurt's in the equation. i hope i didn't upset anyone! :)_

_anyway. side note: do not put honey in yoghurt. you will get fat. off yoghurt._

* * *

[TWO]

* * *

That morning, Blaine's alarm woke him up at six am.

Blaine wondered if he was grounded from food too, or using his shower right now, but then decided against it. He was always the perfect son, and now, the only time he wasn't…a bit later, Lucille showed up by his doorway when Blaine had a towel wrapped around his waist and was gelling his hair.

"I like it better when you don't gel it." Lucille's voice was soft.

Blaine laughed. "It's a chaotic mess," he finally decided on the words to describe his hair in the morning as Lucille walked towards him, looking guilty.

"I told him. I'm really sorry, Blainey."

Feeling a little light, he leaned down and hugged his sister really tight. "Don't worry, Lucy Lu. I don't really care." He kissed his sister's forehead, erasing all of the guilt from her face as she hugged him back as tightly as she could.

"I just really don't like Kurt!" Lucille tried to explain and then pouted. "He's not a nice person."

"Kurt's a nice person." Blaine stated, as he turned to the mirror, looking at himself. A marvellous person, but a lousy boyfriend. Blaine wouldn't give himself boyfriend of the year award, but Kurt was very closed off about sex and passion about him. Before the whole dating, he had no problems talking about what was sexy, especially in their Animal number, but now, Kurt was shying away from him, and closing off, when he was supposed to be opening up. He'd been different too. He was more aggravated, more likely to blow up. Maybe it was the fact that Kurt made him transfer schools. It just wasn't the same. They had been so much better as friends in Blaine's eyes.

_So, you're gonna run off to Sebastian? Weren't you devastated that Kurt was going to NYADA?_ He can't decipher the feelings, but the feelings were painful. It killed him whenever he thought of Kurt leaving to NYADA, but every day it killed him to see him so distant. The thought of Kurt leaving was just so painful that Blaine couldn't think of him being the one to leave. It just wasn't right.

Enough of thinking, Blaine just wore his clothing right then – a black slim-fit hoodie, and some black pants. He wasn't going to run into Kurt anyway, so he wasn't dressing to impress, but looking at himself, he felt a bit sloppy so he added a scarf as well, and had placed a grey messenger bag that was filled in with some cleaning products. Kurt though that Blaine had OCD because he was a bit of a germaphobe, but that wasn't true. Blaine didn't get any anxiety related to washing or anything. He just did it out of habit. It was generally being sanitary was all.

Blaine was just about to go downstairs, when he found his Father browsing through his phone. When Joseph looked at him, Blaine shrunk even more.

"Are you cheating on Kurt?"

"What?" Blaine's mouth dropped.

"_Are you cheating on Kurt_?" the man repeated, eyes hard, and his face very stoic. The coffee in his hands didn't spill and he didn't look down at the Android in his hand again.

Blaine shook his head, biting down his lower lip. "Why?"

"Last night, you came home. Heard May come upstairs and try to comfort you and tell you that she's sorry it had to be that way, then asking you about your date. She said your eyes don't sparkle like they did before when you talk about Kurt."

"So you think there's another man in my life?" Blaine incredulously said.

"No, I was reading a few texts from this boy." Joseph said, looking at the texts. "Sebastian. And comparing them to ones you had with Kurt and there's a big difference. If you gave me this, I'd say from the way Sebastian talks to you, that he's the one dating you, you know?"

Blaine shut his eyes, as if wishing that both Kurt's and Sebastian's existences faded, and that there wasn't this disgustingly thick tension in the air. "Sebastian likes me."

"'Cause you're quite the model, Blainey."

The way Joseph said it, with that much sarcasm made Blaine's mouth drop. "You're my Dad." Blaine reminded him.

"Come on, Blaine. You're not a looker. Your brother, _Cooper's_, a looker, but you're not."

"Why do you like him more than me?" Blaine suddenly responded, his eyes looking dangerously close to filling, as they were burdened by betrayal.

"I don't like him more than you, Blaine." Joseph sighed, putting down the coffee and then giving Blaine his Android back as he stared at Blaine with a look of sympathy. "He's just more responsible than you, kay? You're amazing, Blaine, but Coop's…Cooper's working very hard, alright?"

Blaine suddenly felt like telling him all the secrets – every 'library study session' was actually him going to a party. By the time he came back home 3 or 4 in the morning, Blaine was the only one there to clean up the puke and help him fake okay and studious. Cooper never got punished. Cooper got all the money he wanted the minute he said LA, and when he said he wanted to get into acting, his Father was backing him one hundred percent, but the minute that Blaine said Broadway, his Father changed the subject.

During the routine check-up, they checked Blaine's hearing, drew out his blood for a few blood tests, and checked his BP and ECG, which were normal.

His Doctor made Blaine sit on the hospital cot and check his body, running his hand down his skin and then stopping towards his abdomen. "Feel this."

Blaine did. He poked at his abdomen and then felt a hard mass there. Blaine raised an eyebrow, staring at his stomach. "Er…I guess it's just bloat?" he offered.

"You didn't eat anything this morning," Joseph reminded him, crossing his arms.

"No. It's too hard to just be bloat anyway," the Doctor explained, "I'll CT it just to be safe."

The man injected something to see the readings more clearly as he said, and then laid Blaine down so he can CAT scan him. After the scan was done, Joseph walked towards Blaine and ran his fingers through his hair. "Doctor?" he called out, voice heavy.

"Er…Mr Anderson. Come take a look."

Joseph disappeared from Blaine's side. He pointed to what looked like something grey. "See this bit here?" the Doctor said, and Joseph then nodded his head. "That's alarming. I'm going to suggest you get Blaine to a specialist. I think he'd need a biopsy but that is a tumour right there."

"Biopsy? You want to cut open my son?" Joseph said in full incredulity. "You're fucking joking, aren't you?"

The Doctor didn't seem to care about the swearing as he shook his head. "No, sir. That's an actual tumour right there and I really need to consent for this operation. He can't go under the knife without a parental sign for it."

Joseph nodded his head. "Yeah." His eyes looked full of sadness. "It can…be something serious, can't it?"

"Yes and no. We won't know until the tests come back from a biopsy. We have to be sure." The Doctor said, and Joseph nodded his head yet again, looking at Blaine laying there in the bed.

"What can you do when your kid is just…changing?"

"Pardon me, sir?" the Doctor said, turning to look at Joseph's face.

"You know, maturing. Yesterday, he just went out on me. Supposed to be here. Guess I wouldn't have wanted him to be here yesterday, huh? Would've killed his enthusiasm later when he can actually watch the freaking movie. First time he ever did something against me, you know? Kinda maturing. So had to lay down the rules, rules I should've laid down three or four years ago. He's just…a kid. He listens." Joseph said, looking back down at Blaine. "Can't believe I'd let anyone cut him open. Still doesn't like working with needles, you know? Had to hold his hand when they drew out his blood."

"It's always the younger ones, sir."

"Yeah." Joseph's eyes shone. "Just gonna take him back home, right now? If…if I sign these forms, when do we get to cut him open?"

The man bit down his lower lip. "I will appoint you to a surgeon right now and he can answer your question."

Joseph waited until a surgeon walked inside, with a clipboard in his hands. Blaine looked up, knowing something had to be wrong then, but nobody was telling him anything. The surgeon walked towards the man and then gave him the clipboard which Joseph signed after the man gave him a brief summary of the procedure and complications.

So that was it. Booked for a week and two days from now, and that was with the use of money and connections.

During the car ride back home, Blaine looked up at his Father. "What were they talking about? It seemed important."

Joseph didn't show any emotion as he said. "Nothing. They think something might be wrong but I asked them to cut you open just to be sure."

"_What_?" Blaine snapped, his eyes wide.

Joseph didn't want to use the word 'tumour' and freak his son out, so he chose to lie instead. Blaine didn't talk to him for the most of the day and then he noticed things about his son he didn't know before. The Doctors did tell him that Blaine lost an impressive amount of weight and Joseph had to be more attentive of this right now.

Joseph walked inside of the room where Maria was wearing an earring.

"Gonna go see Ginger then?"

Maria nodded her head. "Yes."

"…Blaine has a tumour."

Maria looked back up at her husband with fearful eyes. "W-what?" but she knew what she heard. She dropped the other part of her earring and didn't bother to pick it up as Maria's eyes filled with tears. "Joseph, you can't be serious. Please, tell me you're lying."

"May, can't lie to you, you know?"

"_No_!" Maria exclaimed, and this scream caused the two children to walk in, witnessing their dressed up Mother in a deep violet dress with one earring and currently, tears burning down her cheeks.

"Why is Mommy sad?" Lucille whispered, eyes wide with horror.

"Blaine, get Lucy out of the room." Blaine nodded as he took Lucy out of the room. Joseph looked back at Maria, and then wiped away her tears as she trembled. "May, it could be nothing, okay? Problem they're gonna look at it and tell us that Blaine's just fine, okay?"

Maria nodded her head slowly, but then stopped. "But what if he isn't?"

"May, he won't be. Just trust me."

Maria nodded.

Joseph then bit down his lower lip. "Come on. I'll drive you to Ginger's."

The last thing Blaine Anderson saw was his Mother's hand being held by his Father's as they disappeared downstairs. Lucille looked worried. Blaine was just confused for a moment, but felt something strong in his chest, as if it was all about him for some reason. Maybe another fight about what happened yesterday. It truly made Blaine want to never pull anything like that again.

"Blaine, I'm hungry." Lucille whined.

Blaine had so then taken his sister and made her a healthy lean ham and low-fat cheese sandwich, making her scrunch up her nose. "Blainey, stop making all this healthy food! This is all because of Kurt! He took the Blaine in you!"

Blaine suddenly felt like those words had made him snap, because it was getting very hard to contain that feeling of separation he felt like with Kurt. Blaine wondered if lovers were supposed to be all about finding yourself, them knowing better than you know yourself sort of jazz, but then again, he did know a lot about Kurt that Kurt didn't know about himself.

* * *

Blaine was sipping coffee with Kurt in the Lima Bean and Kurt's attention was averted to his notebook where he was doing his Chemistry homework in, and then let Blaine see it. Blaine nodded over and over again to Kurt, noting that Kurt's improvement in Chemistry was all due to him, and proudly took that title. Just as he was consuming coffee, Blaine felt a tap at his shoulder.

"_Sebastian_," Kurt snarled as he stared at the tall boy.

Sebastian sat down, and Blaine looked at him. He looked a bit better, but not by much. He tapped at Blaine's knee. "You know when you told me I lost weight?" Sebastian muttered and Blaine nodded his head. "Well, you did too."

Blaine blushed as Sebastian offered him a giant caramel muffin which Blaine accepted, erasing the idea that Blaine was on a diet in Sebastian's mind.

"Those have like a _billion_ calories," Kurt heaved out in frustration.

"Well, your boyfriend is thinning out. I'd rather have some meat and fat on his bones." Sebastian reminded him, now glaring coldly at Kurt. "Well, I wouldn't want to starve my boyfriends like some other people."

"I don't starve him. I nourish him with iron, nutrients, vitamins and a good balanced helping of complex carbohydrates, lean protein and starchy vegetables." Kurt said, appalled. "He just…he doesn't eat as much anymore. Blaine's been under quite a bit of stress lately considering that criminal meerkats stalk his very existence."

"Maybe, Hummel, it's because he's dating _you_." Sebastian retorted, causing Kurt to sigh erratically and look away.

Sebastian Smythe didn't expect the next statement to come next from Blaine's mouth. "Your Mother's beautiful."

Sebastian nodded towards Blaine. "People tell me I look like her," he finally said, as he sipped his coffee, and took a bite out of his own muffin.

"You do." Blaine agreed with the notion, making Sebastian smirk. "Oh no, Sebastian…"

"Hey, you're hitting on me."

"No!" Blaine and Kurt said in unison, causing Kurt to glare coldly at Sebastian again and Blaine to just look at Sebastian.

"Er…let's try this again."

"No, let's just leave." Kurt said, packing up his notebook, but Blaine shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna stay…" Blaine said, causing a raised eyebrow to come from Kurt's side. He stopped packing up his notebook and opened it up again, returning to doing his homework, and not leaving Blaine alone with Sebastian at all.

"Don't trust him?" Sebastian suddenly asked.

"No, I don't trust _you_," Kurt corrected as he growled under his breath, eyes harsh and cold.

Sebastian shook his head, smirking back at him yet again. "Saw you in the hospital the other day," Sebastian suddenly said.

Blaine slowly nodded his head. "You were there? Is this about your fever?"

Sebastian suddenly looked at Blaine and then stood up, leaving without another word said. Blaine bit down his lower lip and Kurt just shook his head. "I don't know why you even bother with him." Kurt finally stated, finishing off his homework and packing up. "Let's go."

"Okay." Blaine finally agreed, shooting one look at Sebastian and then another at Kurt as one thought went through his mind: _Sebastian is not okay._

* * *

_My Mother wants you to come over for dinner._

Blaine shot up straight, looking at the text message that Sebastian had just sent him and then blinked before typing in: _why_?

It took him only a few moments to respond: '_cause you think she's pretty._

Blaine raised an eyebrow before realising their impromptu meeting just a few hours ago where he'd just called her pretty and he'd said that Sebastian looked like her: _you told her that?_ Blaine did find it weird, more on the fact that Sebastian told her something so insignificant.

Sebastian typed back: _I'm very close with her._

He can't tell if that was a lie, or if it was the truth, but it seemed to validate everything. Kurt was close with Finn and he told him everything that went on with him, exempting very specific things like the kiss with Karofsky, and he supposed Sebastian kept from his Mother the fact he slushied Blaine and he almost blinded him as well.

Blaine thought to himself and then in sudden anxiety, suddenly walked downstairs. He knew he was grounded. He didn't know for how long, so he just bit down his lower lip, as he saw his Father sitting on his standard chair.

"Dad," Blaine called out in a very quiet voice. "Er…my friend, Sebastian…he's… invited me over. Can I go?"

Joseph seemed to be thinking for a few moments before he nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

This surprised Blaine, because his Father was usually strict with ruling, time and precision, so something did happen. "Dad, what's going on?" Blaine directly asked, causing Joseph to look troubled, like he didn't expect Blaine to ask that at all.

"Nothing. Just…er, go to your friend's, okay?"

Blaine slowly nodded his head and then his Android buzzed with a message from _Kurt: I'm going out with Cedes. Do you want to come with us as well? xo._ Blaine bit down his lower lip, and then finally said: _no, I'm actually grounded. _Not a lie, but not the truth. If he was, then his Father was still letting him go to Sebastian's for some reason.

_Kurt: ...really? What did you do? Burn a slice of bread perhaps? You're not exactly a daredevil, Blaine._

_Blaine: I got a less than perfect grade on a Chem test._ Not that his Father would know that, of course, so at least it was the truth. It took Blaine some time to escape the house after he changed into something a little bit casual – with Kurt not being around him, it meant he wasn't trying to impress anyone. He settled for a normal button-down, and black trousers, but then decided it might be cold, throwing a thick jacket on top, and then leaving as quickly as possible before his Father changed his mind.

Sebastian sent him the directions to his house and Blaine had drove over there. He decided to stop for a bottle of Diet Coke, and then promptly found his house after the small stop.

Sebastian's house was vast. There were numerous gates and when Blaine said he was there, Sebastian walked outside. Blaine's mouth dropped. Sebastian was actually sharply dressed – in a black suit, with a nice tie, and looked much more sophisticated than he usually did. Sebastian opened up the gate, and Blaine was flustering, now feeling underdressed. Sebastian's eyes were trailing down towards Blaine's clothing and then smirked. "My Mother will kill you."

Blaine's anxiety was through the roof. "You didn't say anything about—"

Sebastian placed a finger towards Blaine's mouth. "Because I was joking. Calm down, Blaine. Besides, you look sexy in whatever you choose to wear." Sebastian's eyes trailed down Blaine's clothes again. "Do you want me to take your jacket?"

Blaine slowly nodded his head. At least without the jacket, he looked a little less casual. Actually, without the jacket, he looked like he was trying to dress up, which was strange. "Here," Blaine gave Sebastian the thick navy-coloured jacket, watching Sebastian stare at the fabric as if it was offending him.

"My favourite colour," Sebastian suddenly stated.

"Oh," Blaine blushed. "I wasn't trying to…er, impress you or anything."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Of course," Sebastian thickly responded. "Because you have a _boyfriend_."

"Sebastian, let's _not_ do this." Blaine practically begged as Sebastian's happier mood lifted off. Blaine wondered if it was that Sebastian thought that Blaine was here for his Mother, not him and the truth was, he was. He could see Sebastian any time he wanted, but the woman looked so beautiful and sweet that he couldn't say no to her. Blaine wondered if Sebastian felt the same way about her.

Inside of the house, it looked even bigger, better, and more beautiful and elaborate. Blaine looked around the beautiful home. It seemed large…and empty.

"This is as big as Dalton," Blaine mused, as Sebastian just laughed, shaking his hand and then offering to sit down in the dinner table.

"Oh, thank you," Blaine said.

The woman was even more dazzling right now. Blaine was blown away by Sebastian's house, his Mother's elegance, his Father's professionalism, his sister's quiet presence and that was scaring him. He wondered if he had to live by perfect standards there. He suddenly noted that even if he'd seen Sebastian wear other things than the Dalton uniform, it wasn't really as casual as anyone else. Even when he'd bumped into him with the shirt, and jeans, he still somehow managed to look dressed up, as if he was maintaining this image of being in a magazine at all times and that was now scaring Blaine when he was staring straight into the faces of something that looked completely out of a catalogue.

"Blaine," the woman sweetly stated. "I'm Nathalie Smythe. And this is Jean Smythe, and this is my daughter, Andrea Smythe, and of course, you know Sebastian."

Blaine nodded his head. "Of course, ma'am." He politely said after a while.

"I have soup for appetisers. Do you mind that at all, Blaine?" Nathalie asked, and placed a gloved hand near her face. She was almost like a snow angel. His Father was in all black. Blaine wondered if they always looked like wedding toppers, or if it was simply for this occasion.

Blaine shook his head.

"It's potato." She added on.

Blaine shook his head again, and then she licked her lower lip, but somehow, no red lipstick was smeared. Blaine looked at Sebastian whom was sitting there dully. "Er, so how did you and Sebastian meet?" Nathalie tried to pick up the conversation.

"We met, uh, when I was visiting Dalton and he was singing…I…stuck out to him…"

"…he was a legend at Dalton." Sebastian explained, causing Blaine's cheeks to colour. "So we went out for coffee. And we've been friends ever since."

_Except when you slushied me and nearly blinded me in one eye_. Blaine wanted to retort, but those words were stuck in his throat. He would not ruin a perfectly good meal for no reason at all. _No reason? This guy could've permanently blinded you – or even your boyfriend if you weren't stupid enough to take that hit_.

"Oh," the woman smiled. "That's nice. Blaine, did you…hear about Sebastian's girlfriend? Died oh so recently. How sad."

Blaine felt a lump in his throat. Or maybe she didn't really exist. Sebastian just nodded his head. Blaine wondered if the situation was _real_ for just one minute. He pulled his phone out and then texted from underneath the table: _did you really have a girlfriend?_

He thought Sebastian might not check his phone. _Fuck buddy. Jeremiah Carraway_.

All of the blood rushed to Blaine's head right now. _Did you love him?_

_The fuck? Blaine, he was a fuck buddy_. Sebastian said, shooting him a look from across the table. Blaine blushed as the soup had come. The soup was delicious and warm. He wondered how Sebastian wasn't a gluttonous three thousand pounds from the sheer amazingness of the taste of the food. If Blaine lived there, he'd probably put on his weight in an entire year. Then again, the house was huge. He supposed just getting up from bed and finding his way downstairs could keep his weight off.

Blaine typed back, trying not to make a sound, which was hard because it was so silent. _I wanted him to marry me. He said he wouldn't get together with me because it was illegal for us to be together. _

_Him? Blaine, you're too good for him anyway. Sucker._ Blaine suddenly wondered how Sebastian can keep such a stoic expression.

_Did he really die?_

He received no reply. Blaine realised right then that it was true. Blaine just looked around after his soup, and shook his head at the woman. "Mrs Smythe, I really need to use the bathroom right now."

She nodded her head and told Sebastian to take him there. Blaine followed Sebastian towards the bathroom. "Okay. You can go now."

"Bullshit." Sebastian called out. "This is about Jeremiah, isn't it?"

Blaine's eyes filled with sudden angry tears as he nodded his head. "Yes." His voice was shaky.

"Not your fault. Some fucker got him fired, been living off the streets, got into drugs, got an overdose." Sebastian explained the whole story in a line and Blaine gasped out, cupping his head in his hands as he sobbed.

"My fault," Blaine called out, his throat was on fire. "I sung him a song for Valentine's Day. I got him fired. I…"

Sebastian suddenly realised what was going on. "Shit," he suddenly cursed, but then hugged Blaine tightly, running his hand through Blaine's hair.

"Don't touch me," Blaine snarled, pushing Sebastian away from him. His eyes were still rimmed red, as he took a deep breath. "Just…let's go back to dinner."

Blaine washed his face and cleaned it with one of the towels. Sebastian led him back, where apparently, the main course was being served. Blaine didn't feel like eating when he left, but now, standing there with the smell of that food, it was incredibly. Blaine wondered how Sebastian managed to lose any weight at all. Blaine's hunger was to a ravenous extent, and he wanted to devour everything in front of him. He sat down towards his plate of mashed potatoes, steak and gravy and it smelled so wonderful.

Sebastian barely ate any of his food though and that was something Blaine noticed. "Sebastian, don't make this difficult."

"He's making this difficult, Nathalie." Jean said the first statement he'd said that night.

"Bas," Andrea's voice was full of sudden fear.

Sebastian seemed to give up, actually looking at his food for the first time that night. "Mother is just jealous because she doesn't want me to weigh less than her."

Nathalie's mouth dropped. Hadn't Sebastian said that he was close to his Mother? That was probably another lie too. He was just obsessed with Blaine. The evening was horrible so far. After finishing off dinner and scraping dessert, they went out for a walk and Blaine and Sebastian seemed to drift off.

Sebastian then offered to drive Blaine back home.

The ride was silent. They didn't say a word. Just before Blaine entered the room, Sebastian just grabbed him, slamming his body towards the wall of the household, and then running his mouth down Blaine's neck. Blaine was shocked all of a sudden, feeling Sebastian's hands around the waistband of Blaine's pants.

"Sebastian," Blaine suddenly whispered.

"Want me to stop? Want to tell me-" Sebastian placed another few kisses on Blaine's neck, "-that you're in love with Hummel? Huh? Go ahead. Just go—"

Blaine's lips crashed with Sebastian's. There were no fireworks. It was a freaking world exploding.

Sebastian kissed him back, pulling away and Blaine was just shaking as he pushed him away. "Don't ever call me again." Blaine stated, as he opened the door and shut it from behind him.

"What was that, Blaine?" Joseph asked. Apparently, he'd been watching.

Blaine just shrugged. "I don't know." He sounded uncertain, almost as if he was waiting for Joseph to tell him what was wrong and tell him to do the right thing. That didn't happen.

"I really don't know." Blaine's voice was shaky.

Joseph called a number and then gave it to Blaine. "He doesn't need to know you kissed another guy, but it's not fair. You know that."

Blaine nodded his head, as tears filled his eyes again. "Hello, Kurt?"

* * *

does it seem rushed? Blaine's confusion. yes! totally intended. it's a common perception to see that Sebastian brings out the recklessness in Blaine wheras with Kurt, he is "slower" because it is "safer". Klaine is definitely a safe relationship. :)

xo Peanut Butter/Sam


	3. THREE

_there is a lot of Kurt and Blaine interactions. i have this figured out - after every 3.5 chapters, we switch point of views from Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine. yes. 3.5. shush do not question me this is my fanfic. _

* * *

[THREE]

* * *

The surgery was not creeping up in them. It was hitting them full speed ahead.

That morning, the sun didn't burn into his eyes. It was still bright outside, but Blaine's room was far too depressing to pick up the sunshine. His morning rituals felt like they took hours longer than they did. He wondered what clothes he should wear when he for surgery, but decided on just anything – which ended up being a pair of dark-grey trousers, a tucked in black shirt, and a white bow-tie. Then he added on some white suspenders because he decided he looked dull, as if his world was falling from his hands.

That morning, the breakfast table was silent, even the usually energetic Lucille that went to watch her shows in the morning stayed. She held Blaine's hand. She didn't even know where he was going; just that it was Blainey's big important day and it might not go well.

That morning, the almond butter tasted raw in his mouth. That morning, the toast was scratchy and the eggs felt like they were slippery in his mouth.

Next thing they knew it, Blaine was lying down and he had a nurse walking inside. His heart stopped when he realised that the nurse's assistant was a student volunteering – more specifically, he was looking into the eyes of Kurt Hummel, whom was staring at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Blaine, what in Chanel's name going on?" Kurt's voice was full of shock, seeing Blaine on that hospital cot. "Annie said she was _prepping_ you for _surgery_?"

Blaine bit down his lower lip. "Look, Kurt, I really don't want to talk about this."

"You broke up with me." Kurt reminded him, "With _no_ explanation or any reason at all and now, you're having surgery that I have no inkling of an idea about? Did I even date the real Blaine Anderson or was it all some sort of joke to you? Or are you going to enlighten me about it right now considering you won't even look me in the eye?"

Blaine didn't look at Kurt. "Just _talk_ to me," Kurt begged of him.

Blaine finally looked down. "Sebastian and I kissed."

Kurt's face paled completely, as the words rung in his head again. Right then, Kurt didn't know what was going on, but when he heard those words, his stomach twisted into dark knots and he wanted to throw up, preferably on Blaine himself. He didn't know what these words were, but they were doing things to his head. His head was pounding. His mind was going overdrive. He can't think straight.

"…Blaine?"

Blaine bit down his lower lip, as the disgusting feeling of heaviness encompassed his chest, weighing him down. Until now, that feeling wasn't that bad, but now, it was so heavy that Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe as he continued to explain the situation at hand. "Sebastian drove me home after dinner a few days ago, and I kissed him on the front porch. My Dad saw so he told us to break up, because this isn't fair to you and it _isn't_."

"Why?"

This was the question that Blaine didn't know how to answer, but he somehow found the words. "…I don't feel like I'm your boyfriend anymore. I feel—you spend so much time with Mercedes, and Finn and we haven't gone out in a proper date in a really long while. I have to remind you we're together when we schedule our make-out sessions and we just…we act like brothers, not lovers. Brothers. And…I never really had that urge, to rip each other's clothes off…"

"…but you still _slept_ with me."

Blaine slowly nodded his head and Kurt gave him a dark look, a pointed one but behind those eyes, there was pain. "Did you even want me at all?"

Blaine shrugged. Now, he didn't know. When Kurt had sung that song, all Blaine saw was how beautiful his soul was. When they'd started dating, he saw those flaws prevent them from being together, each other's flaws. Their relationship became a chore. "I wanted you," Blaine honestly said. "I wanted you, and then I didn't."

Kurt's eyes filled. "I despise you right about now, Blaine."

Blaine shut his eyes. "I know." Blaine's eyes flickered open. "I'm going back to Dalton soon too."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and then pulled him towards his body. Their bodies crashed together, as Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's cheek, shaking his head towards him. "_Funny_ thing, Blaine, is that _you_ were begging _me_ not to let go of _you_, not to lose _you_."

"Because I'm petrified of losing you. I still am, as a friend, as a person. You're an amazing person, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't understand how I can be so amazing…but—"

Blaine put a finger to Kurt's mouth. "Kurt," his voice was thick. "Kurt, you're too good for me. When was the last time I ever complimented you? When was the last time that I…offered to hold your books or—?"

"You can't offer to hold my books," Kurt reminded him, rolling his eyes. "Unless you want to be hit so hard you end up having a concussion—"

"When was the last time I told you that I loved you? Or kissed you? Or surprised you? Or just was the first person you called when something was up? Kurt, you've been running all of this NYADA stuff with Rachel. The only times you've texted me was about… the colour of this, or how this looks with that anymore. You've lost interest in me. You're just scared to let go."

Kurt didn't say anything to that. "I'm supposed to be giving you anaesthesia to help out the nurse for community service hours to put on my NYADA application."

Blaine nodded his head slowly as he laid back down to his cot. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

"Just…I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm tired of it, and…just stop talking, Blaine. Please?" Kurt's voice was shaky, as Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's hand for a moment, as Kurt turned to place the anaesthesia in the IV line Blaine had. Blaine shut his eyes, and laid back down. In a few moments, he won't even be awake. In another few moments, he'd be awake, and the first thing he'd feel like was high, almost as if he was drugged on something. The morphine.

And he watched as Kurt stood by the doorway, arms crossed over, and Blaine looked into those eyes.

Kurt Hummel was trying hard not to cry.

Blaine didn't remember what happened later because he fell asleep as quick as he won up. The next time he woke up, he was in his Father's arms, as he'd taken him to the car. Suddenly, he felt six again as he placed him in the back of the car and laid a hand on his hair. "Three days and we'll get those results." Joseph muttered.

Blaine nodded his head. His body numb. "…Kurt…" his voice was soft.

"Yeah. He's really hurt, kid."

Blaine shut his eyes. "Didn't mean to."

"I know. God, do I know that. You won't hit a fly on purpose," Joseph laughed as he started up the car. Blaine shut his eyes again and wanted to wish this entire day away as he buckled down the weight of nausea when the world was spinning in his mind and nothing would stop it. Then that world did stop, and shattered because in his mind, he can hear Kurt sobbing and crying and breaking and screaming…and it hurt Blaine too.

* * *

Blaine's phone was on the table. He wondered if he should call or text Kurt, if anything he could say would make it all better but he didn't trust himself. The Android was practically glittering from where it stood on his table. He wondered – he just wondered if he could write something or if it would make a difference. Blaine finally stood up from his chair, leaving behind his Physics homework as he dropped the black pen he was doing it in. He had been doing nothing but staring at the pen and paper. It was all futile. He had to go out and do something. He went downstairs, found a box of doughnuts, and was able to finally eat one without thinking that Kurt will know. Kurt couldn't control him anymore.

Blaine smiled, and ate more and more. Fifteen minutes in, his stomach was uncomfortable and he'd eaten six doughnuts, and washed them down with a hot chocolate sprinkled with coconuts. Now, he felt sick. Completely and utterly sick. His Father just walked in, and Joseph placed a box of pizza. "Want some?"

Blaine nodded weakly. He wanted the taste, the pleasure, the warmth – he knew it was a bad idea but if he waited a bit, maybe his stomach can be emptier and he can fill it even more. He took a few slices, a Diet Pepsi and went up to his room. He finished the rest of his Physics homework, turning his attention to Calculus for another fifteen minutes before he took the first bite of the pizza. He was able to finish all three slices before he felt uncomfortably full. He can't focus on his workload, so he just found himself on bed.

He knew it was a bad idea to weigh himself when he was full of so much food and at the end of the day, he could be up by five pounds. He got on the scale and nearly threw up. Even with the food and retention, he had to be at least thirty-three pounds down from what he was before. He wanted to cry. He suddenly went over towards the mirror, threw off his shirt. He was bloated and his stomach was hard. He poked at his collarbones, which felt sharp. He flinched at the contact of his cold hand on his sensitive skin.

He went back to shove his homework in his bag, wear his shirt, and then go to his bed. He then thought back to his Android. He picked up the phone, sent Kurt a message: _how are you right now?_ And sent it. He was about to drift asleep when his Android buzzed.

_Slightly better I suppose._

Blaine smiled. _That's good!_ He wrote to Kurt happily. _I ate so much I got sick._ He added on, groaning now that he felt the tightness around his stomach. He thought of drinking something but the thought of being more uncomfortable than he was now was making him feel sicker on the inside.

Kurt answered him in about a minute. _Dear Prada, Blaine. _

Blaine laughed, which made the discomfort even worse. He curled up into a ball, holding his head into his hands, from the pain in his abdomen.

_…Blaine?_

Blaine realised he hadn't answered Kurt in ten minutes, which was odd when Kurt knew he can answer anything in less than a second usually if he was on his phone. A few moments later, he realised this probably was worrying Kurt – after all, a few days ago he needed a biopsy – and was suddenly putting there and four together. This might be something huge.

_'Dammit, Blaine! What you have is a horrible stomach-ache because you ate everything like that in one go when you were used to toast and eggs for most of the day!'_

That sounded logical but a big part of him felt vacant and empty, almost sure that there was something wrong with him, something _serious_. He laughed at his stupidity, and then saw that in a moment, Kurt was calling him. He grabbed his phone, hoping for a quick five minute call if anything. He answered Kurt, bringing the phone to his ear, "Kurt?" he murmured under his breath.

"Blaine," Kurt heaved out on the other end. "Are you alright? And don't call me obsessed with you or the like because Blaine, you had a surgery a few days ago and I have the right to be upset and/or concerned. The nurse wouldn't even let me know what I had to prep you for…just that I had to prep you. She refused to let me know which spiralled me into complete and utter unadulterated anxiety."

"That makes both of us," Blaine murmured under his breath.

"What?" Kurt hysterically responded. "How can you not know what you were prepping for? Blaine, this is serious! Some of these surgeries have _risks_ and are _unnecessary_. What the hell has been going on in your head, Blaine?"

Blaine hated being yelled at, especially by Kurt, but with every word Kurt said, Blaine realised more and more that Kurt had a point. Actually, he had several points. He suddenly felt something coil in his stomach, something a lot like lead. "I don't know," he was shocked by the amount of truth in his statement. He felt close to tears.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Get up, go downstairs, upstairs, his room, wherever and _tell_ him, Blaine. Okay? I'm going to call you in around an hour or so. A _surgery_, Blaine, not a simple blood test. It is _not_ okay to disclose why you're being cut open."

Suddenly, the dulling pain in his stomach didn't matter as Blaine stood up, hearing Kurt shut his phone on the other end. He dropped his Android to his bed, standing up and moving towards his Father's room where he froze the minute he saw Cooper standing there as his Father laid his hand on Cooper's shoulder.

"When did you think of telling him?" Cooper spat out spitefully. "Unless you want me to do it now."

Blaine pulled himself a bit towards the wall so Joseph and Cooper can't catch a glimpse of him, something he used to do when he was eavesdropping on his big brother and his Father before when they shared beer together and talked happily over the roar of the baseball and soccer games they've seen in their lifetimes together. Blaine bit down his lower lip, heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't exactly unnoticeable. Sure, he wasn't six feet tall, more barely at five-foot-eight, and he was more five-foot-seven than five-foot-eight anyway.

Joseph's voice was loud and clear. "You know I can't tell him. He's _seventeen_ year old. How can I tell him?"

Blaine's stomach was dropping now and he felt like throwing up again, knowing what he'd hear he won't like. Probably not at least.

"So you're gonna lie to him," Cooper snapped coldly. "Hey, _Dad_, this is a new fucking low for _anyone_, you know? Go. Go tell Blaine that he is _dying_ of fucking _cancer_ and you've known that one) stomach cancer is really common and shit on your side of the family and two) you've known for four whole fucking days and want _me_ to tell him? The fuck are you? Blaine is…"

Cooper's eyes met with a petrified Blaine standing numbly, poking his head towards the door, his furious voice lowered many octaves as he whispered, "…right there."

Blaine felt all eyes on him, suddenly, but the information he'd just learned was burning into his brain. Everything seemed to happen in flashes of seconds, Cooper's arms around Blaine's waist, as Blaine curled his head against Cooper's chest. Blaine's sobs erratically escaping his mouth as Cooper held him tightly.

"Come on, stop crying, Blainey, you sound like shit when you're crying…" Cooper murmured as Blaine continued to sob into his chest.

Cooper's hand ran against Blaine's hair, as Cooper looked up at the shell-shocked Joseph.

"Look at what shit you did now," Cooper's arms protectively around Blaine as Blaine looked up at his Father with big, tearful eyes. "Fuck you, Dad. Come on, Blaine. Get up. Let's take you to your room…"

Blaine didn't realise his legs weren't moving for a few moments and that Cooper had lifted him and carried him to his room, laying him down on his bedside. "There," Cooper muttered. He turned to Blaine's table, seeing that everything was packed, shoved some spare pencils away into his first drawer.

"I'm just gonna tuck you in like a little bloody kid because you refuse to do anything," Cooper murmured in a slight jovial tone as he pulled the duvet over Blaine's body, bringing a hand against Blaine's shoulder, as he rummaged through Blaine's bed, shoving an old wrinkly teddy bear in his arms. "There we go, all nice and cosy. Hold Snake and just sleep—"

Blaine finally cut him off with a dull voice, "His name is Snape."

"Heh, yeah, Harry Potter, how can I forget?" Cooper sarcastically said, as he pulled up Blaine's phone on his table, shut the lights and shut the door. The silence was deafening for a while and Blaine didn't know what to do. He just curled up into his bed. He heard his phone ring.

He saw that it was Kurt. He completely ignored the call and placed it on his bed. Tomorrow, Kurt will be shitlessly angry at him, for good reason too.

Right now, he can't bring himself to give a fuck.

He tried to fall asleep but the new information was breaking his mind. He can't sleep. He just _can't_. How could _anyone_ fall asleep after what he'd learned? His mind was still numb with thought as he sat up. He can't cry anymore. His face was dry and slicked with tear tracks. He probably looked like shit. He wanted to busy himself. Facebook would mean Kurt. Twitter would mean Kurt. Tumblr would also mean Kurt. He can do nothing but literally stare at the ceiling. That, or open the lights and work on the Biology xerophytes project they had to give in from about a month and a half from now.

He got his backpack, went back to his bedside, taking his lamp, opening it up. He can see the words. That was good. He can't risk opening the lights and having Cooper or worse, his Father, walk inside. He shut the lamp, got his HP from the ground, and opened up his laptop. He glanced to and from the screen and to his book, typing up the two thousand word report. He got to about a thousand eight hundred before he decided that he should really fall asleep. He struggled to keep himself awake for the last nearly two hundred words. At the end, he wrote his name at the bottom of the report, and then shut his laptop and fell asleep on top of it from exhaustion.

His watch beeped _3:00_ just as his head had met with the hard cover of his laptop.

* * *

To his surprise, he must've been had Kurt worried shitless because that morning, at exactly 8:42AM, he was ripped apart from his bedside by the – _jaws_ – of Kurt Hummel.

"Someone ignored my _multiple_ calls—"Blaine wouldn't know as he'd shut his phone after the first one, "had me stalking every social media site ever and had me raging with concern all night to the point where I could not fall asleep! Do you _know_ how long it takes to get here? It's about an hour and a half drive but it took me two hours because I insisted on stopping at Starbucks and ordered the biggest, fattiest most disgustingly deliciously sinful frappuccino on the menu to keep myself together!"

Blaine looked down at his feet, and chuckled.

"Don't laugh, Anderson!" Kurt exclaimed. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"I am concerned for your health," he brought his hands to Blaine's body, "a little envious of your weight loss and as well as furious at you not answering _any_ of my calls."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, as Kurt took his hand, pulling him into the bathroom. In a moment of dizziness, Blaine couldn't tell what was going on until clothing was being thrown to his direction. He had managed to catch a pair of nicely cut jeans, a white shirt, and a blazer.

"Socks?" Blaine asked, and almost immediately, a pair of red white polka dotted socks followed the blazer. Blaine looked down, realising Kurt had to be forgetting something. Just at the thought appeared, a pair of boxers sent sailing across the air, landing itself in the clothing pile.

"You should get into a sport. You have amazing aim," Blaine chirped after a while as Kurt gave him a dark look, shutting the door behind him.

Blaine placed the clothing on the sink, covering it with one of his towels, locking the door and turned towards his shower. He took the shower, and it eased his mind quite well. He realised that his better mood was probably because he was still tip-toeing around the truth. He didn't want to think about it now, blocking out the C-word out of his mind. Of course, it was damn hard, but he didn't want to think about it. The shower ended quicker than usual since he didn't want to think and that was increasing difficult to do in the shower. There was so much Chase Coy one can sing before projectile vomiting.

He got downstairs and found Kurt was manoeuvring his way through his kitchen, looking through all the cabinets. Joseph and Cooper were sitting down, devouring waffles with a tonne of syrup and whipped cream on top. "There is nothing to eat in his household that isn't highly processed! All of your vegetables are canned, and fruit as well. I opened your fridge and to my horror, found a carton of _full-fat_ milk! There is _white_ bread, pasta and rice in the pantry! I am afraid to look at the nutritional information of the water just in case sugar is in the first four ingredients! _How can you not have any eggs_?"

"Finished," Joseph muttered. "It's quite frankly the _only_ thing that Blaine eats currently. Are you on a low-carb diet, boy?"

Blaine shook his head. "Uh, not quite. They're just easy to cook?" he inquired. When he was with Kurt, he couldn't risk carby cereal, so he settled on toast and eggs just so he can avoid lectures from Kurt. To be honest, being with Kurt was nice for his health. His cholesterol was cut significantly, but even his Doctor told him his blood pressure was too low, so he wondered what Kurt's was. Then again, Carole fed them all healthily so Kurt didn't have to put in effort into making any of the meals, whereas for Blaine, he didn't have the energy. He really did want to eat nice and get apples from the market, but it wasn't realistic when he was under a lot of stress, pressure, and ever since he had been panicking about Kurt and him, he also seemed to forget that food existed beyond ten eggs a day and low-calorie bread in the toaster when he was texting Kurt with hope about plans. Of course, he had weekends where his Father took him out for Chinese and he quite blatantly _binged_ on spring rolls, rice, and delicious sweet and sour chicken balls. They were, indeed, _epic_.

It wasn't like Kurt stalked him on the weekends either. He ate whatever the fuck he wanted. But overtime, he even forgot this. His appetite seemed meagre as the days went on. This was probably because – as Blaine looked it up in five minutes between wearing clothing on his Android, stomach cancer made it uncomfortable to eat in large quantities anyways and there was the lack of appetite and nausea. That made sense. So he was bloated when he went to the Doctor's, especially after the epic eating he'd done at Sebastian's, but his bloat must've set something off in the Doctor's mind, especially if he was bloated a day after. That was like a signal that this wasn't normal bloat if anything, and even too hard to be bloat sort of thing. Blaine was overthinking now, and the thought of the cancer or any of that, made him want to throw up everything – which was nothing right now.

"I give up!" Kurt said after the last cabinet. "Blaine, do you want—actually," Kurt took Blaine's hand, leading him back towards his room. Kurt went hunting for an object and found it under Blaine's bed – his scale. Blaine cringed now. Now, that he was empty of food and not bloated, it would come out as a number that he didn't want to see. He loved his one-sixty pound frame that was full of muscle.

Kurt looked like he would've slapped him right there. "_Blaine_."

"I didn't mean to, Kurt," Blaine was being honest. "When I was dating you, it just…I couldn't really—"

"_I_ did this to _you_?" Kurt looked like he was going to throw up.

"No!" Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt, you didn't! I was…honestly, I'm sick."

"Sick with _what_?" Kurt demanded, pulling him towards the wall, and staring at him straight into his eyes. "Unless you're telling me you have something that is serious, a flu or a cold will _not_ suffice! Blaine…Blaine, do you have an eating—"

"Kurt, that's ridiculous!" Blaine cut him off before he can finish his statement, eyes hard. "I have—well, Kurt, I'm…"

"Spit it out!" Kurt was obviously concerned.

"Cancer," Blaine said in a low voice.

Kurt's eyes suddenly filled with horror. "_What_?" his voice was low.

Blaine looked away as Kurt shook. "Please, tell me you're lying, Blaine. I would give anything if this is your idea of a sick joke…"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, voice low.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, as hot, fresh tears sprung from his eyes. "No wonder your Father was keeping it away from you. I can't say I admire his efforts, but I'm not completely biased and against them," he bit down his lower lip as Blaine felt those hot tears prick into his eyes again. Blaine picked up the tissue box from the table, and gave it to Kurt, whom took a few tissues from the box, and buried his nose in them. He blew in them, covering them with his snot.

"Very attractive," Kurt muttered to himself, eyes dull.

"You always look good," Blaine tried to pitch in.

"Shut up, Blaine, let me digest the fact that my…best friend," _not ex-boyfriend, not boy who dumped me, not heartbreaker – best friend_, "is _sick_ and I've made no effort whatsoever in keeping our dying relationship together, letting you slip into the arms of smarmy meerkat. I don't know whether to laugh, cry even more, or ask you about how it was like when you both kissed."

Blaine got more tissues out of the box, pooling them into Kurt's hand and taking one to dry off a fallen tear from his own face. Blaine laughed and Kurt followed laughing with him, as the tears fell down faster. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist as Blaine rested his head against Kurt's shoulder.

After washing their faces, Kurt led Blaine downstairs. It was considerably quieter now. Cooper and Joseph weren't there.

"Found some eggs in the back," Kurt chuckled.

"Oh no," Blaine looked like he was really going to throw up if he had anymore eggs.

Kurt didn't say anything to that as he rummaged through the fridge as Blaine picked off raisin toast and buttered it. He gestured towards Kurt with the butter knife, pointing to the bread.

"Do I want all of those calories?"

Blaine nodded his head as Kurt gave up, walking towards him and picking up a piece of bread and taking a bite. "So delicious and soft and wonderful…and fattening. I think my scale told me I just went up three pounds."

Blaine took a bite and nodded his head, a faint smile on his lips.

Kurt looked down from the slice of bread in his hand. "I don't want to do anything anymore. I want to keep you locked up in a room and feed you ice-cream until you gained a substandard amount of weight, and then I want to take you to some fantasy homosexual-based rainbow town where we can ride unicorns together," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine chuckled humourlessly. "Do you think we can?"

Kurt didn't answer that question. His eyes dulled slightly.

"Eat your toast, Blaine."

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	4. FOUR

_have i been updating? no. do i have a good valid reason? no. i didn't know i had a whole chapter typed up alright_

_i should probably warn for abuse, because that's where it's heading at. EVEN though the show showed/mentioned domestic abuse, so i shouldn't but then again!_

* * *

[FOUR]

* * *

A bit after breakfast, Kurt had decided to take him out – at least to give him a whole new wardrobe. Blaine knew that this was just so that Kurt had found something to do that wasn't confronting the cancer, and to be honest, Blaine was glad to some extent. In another part of his brain, he knew this would ultimately fail. Kurt was the master of denial. Just like they didn't talk about what would happen after graduation before, they weren't going to talk about how Blaine had a possibly – probably – terminal illness. When Blaine said he was going out with Kurt, Joseph had given Kurt his credit card. He knew right now if he bought a shitless amount of stuff, his Father could care less. Blaine knew he probably couldn't bitch at him for it without breaking down into tears, holding him and whispering words of "I hope you forgive me, Blainey".

Just thinking about it was making Blaine queasy. That or it was something else. He just felt generally nauseated most of the time now that he thought about it. Kurt was pulling a cardigan over his shoulders and inspecting him in it. "Do a little twirl for me," Kurt demanded.

Blaine twirled around in the cardigan, feeling completely stupid and then his wrists were caught with a tight grip. At eye level, Blaine was met with a thinly striped shirt that couldn't be Kurt's, so he looked up to find Sebastian Smythe looking down at him with a faint smirk on his lips. "You shouldn't twirl around like that, Blainey. Someone might check your ass."

"Like rancid meerkat," Kurt muttered darkly.

Sebastian's face fell flat. "Come on, Hummel. That isn't nice." He murmured.

"And neither is blinding Blaine with a slushie," Kurt reminded him.

Sebastian smirked. "Aw, don't worry. I'll make it up to you, Hummel. I'll let you buy me lunch."

Blaine found himself following Sebastian anyway, as Blaine saw Sebastian point at the cardigan that Blaine was wearing. "Oh!" Sebastian smirked when Blaine realised he hadn't paid for it, and then pulled it off. Kurt laid down the shirts that he'd gotten for Blaine. A white shirt that was nicely stripped (Sebastian noticed that a lot of them were horizontally stripped and white.)

"Trying to make Blaine look like he's thirty pounds bigger than he is?" Sebastian said at the selection as Kurt dropped down a pair of pants that were quite small in size from what Sebastian saw from the obvious label.

"Actually," Kurt nodded his head. "I quite am. Is it bothering you?"

Sebastian didn't say anything for a while, as he looked down at the pile of clothing. "The blue shirt is fucking hot," and decked in a shade close to navy blue, which Blaine suddenly remembered was Sebastian's favourite colour. Blaine smiled warmly and asked for it to be put into a separate bag. Sebastian raised an eyebrow then realised what was going on when Blaine had shoved the bag into his hands.

"How about no?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Take it and you can make it up to me by buying me lunch," Blaine said, with a small smile on his lips. Kurt was staring at them as if they were both radioactive and one of them was going to burst into flames any moment.

"Not fair," Sebastian murmured. "What if you go to that fucking expensive Italian place and I have to pay like fifty dollars for a damn meal? That beats a fucking shirt, huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think you'll survive that much coming out of your Father's million-dollar pay check."

Sebastian glared at Kurt, but then his lips faltered into a small smirk. "Well played, Hummel."

Apparently, Sebastian did actually let them go to the expensive Italian place. When looking over the menu, Blaine was practically dying of sudden need to order something nice, hot and extraordinary. The air seemed nice – not humid, and not cold. The nausea was non-existent. Blaine was also happy to see that Sebastian also looked to look better than usual, rosier cheeks and clearer eyes. He wanted to ask him what had happened to him a few days ago and if he was sick with a fever, but he decided it was probably stepping on his personal life.

It bothered him for a few moments before Blaine finally asked, "Sebastian, did you have a fever last week?"

Sebastian, whom was normally smug with a smirk, was completely thrown off by this question to the point where he went pale for a moment before the rosy sheen finally returned towards its cheek. "Blaine, honey, I love you and all, but it isn't any of your fucking business."

"Hey," Kurt's voice was dark now. "Don't you _dare_ pick on Blaine, alright? I feel quite generous even allowing you to sit with us for any kind of meal."

Sebastian kicked his legs around, taking a piece of bread from the basket and taking a generous bite. "Just to spite you, Hummel, I'm ordering the most fattening thing on this menu for you. And me. I fucking love Italian shit."

Kurt scrunched up his nose and fearing Sebastian's comment, he bolted out his order of a salad with no dressing the minute the waiter walked towards them. Sebastian actually laughed at this, and Blaine didn't know how it managed to get tingles to go up and down his spine. It was just so heart-warming to hear Sebastian laugh that Blaine was lost for a few moments before Kurt had snapped his fingers to an attempt to bring Blaine back into reality. During this, Blaine had been so out of touch that he quickly blurted out, "Sebastian laughed."

Sebastian was full-on 'meerkat' smirking now. "Did I make you orgasm?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at this but then managed a small smile, looking slightly humoured by this. As their food came along, the first thing Sebastian did was take a rather large spoonful of Alfredo-drenched cheese-sprinkled bow-tie pasta and then shoved it inside of his mouth, mumbling a long 'mmmm' under his breath that made Kurt look like he was going to blow up any second.

"Will you stop—?" Kurt was then met with a shove of Sebastian's pasta down his throat.

Blaine practically choked on the Diet Coke he was drinking because Kurt's cheeks went red from all the heat. He looked like he was ready to _batter_ Sebastian. "Hummel, stop indulging. I think I can feel the thousand calories you just ate in that one bite and you gained like ten pounds." Sebastian spitefully responded.

Kurt threatened him with a spoon, but then smirked, and took a spoonful himself, taking a large bite of the pasta. He then turned back to his salad. Blaine laughed and pushed Sebastian playfully by his shoulder. It took him a minute to realise he'd actually done that, making him blush. Sebastian didn't even smirk this time, and chose to allow a genuine, small smile grace his lips. It was nearly magical because Blaine saw Sebastian smirk all the time, but a true, small smile meant everything. It was gorgeous.

Blaine ate his spaghetti, and ended up splashing himself with tomato sauce from his meatballs like a child, which made Kurt take him to the bathroom, change out of the button-down he was wearing and wearing another. When Blaine was in mid-change, Sebastian tip-toed to get a glimpse of Blaine's bare chest and he had been knocked down by Kurt a moment shortly after. Blaine got out of the stall, wearing one of the grey shirts that Kurt had picked out for him, which fitted him perfectly. There were horizontal black and white stripes running around them.

"You look better, healthier even," Kurt chimed in at his handiwork as he fixed the creases on his shirt.

"Well, Hummel, Blaine always looks good."

Blaine smiled slightly at the knowledge that no matter how fat or thin he was, Sebastian will always find him attractive. Just as he got out of the bathroom with Sebastian and Kurt by his side, his phone had buzzed.

He opened up his phone and saw that his Mother had sent him a text. His Father was quite generous with his credit card, but ever since his Mother found out, she'd been calling or annoyingly texting him every five damned seconds. _Blaine, honey, are you OK? Do you want anything for dinner/feel horrible? I can get Joe to pick you up, love._ Blaine responded for the sixteenth time (and he'd counted) that day that he felt fine, and that he was with Kurt and Sebastian. He resisted the urge to add on: _and no, I will not get run over by a bus on my way here_, knowing that would probably send his Mother into hysterics.

"Who are you texting?" Sebastian quickly brought up.

Blaine sighed in frustration, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "My Mother."

Sebastian didn't say much else as Kurt looked up from his iPhone for a second just to stare at Sebastian with a rather quizzical expression on his face. "How close are you with your Mother?"

"Apparently close," Blaine murmured.

"That was a lie," Sebastian dully responded. "To get you to come over."

Blaine looked at Sebastian as Sebastian continued to explain. "I cannot despise anyone as much as I despise my Mother. My Father is very…quite overprotective of me, and it annoys her that he doesn't give her quite the same attention. My Mother actually has HPD."

"HPD," Kurt repeated the word, tasting it on his lips.

Sebastian nodded his head. "Never heard of it, Hummel?" it wasn't spiteful in the least. It was an honest question, to which Kurt nodded his head too. "Well, you don't ever want to, because my Mother is actually a lot of fake. She has these weird teeth-whitening appointments, and spends half her day in a salon and she has to wear the gaudiest red lipstick ever. She wears some of these really short fucking dresses and will just latch onto anything with a penis and ask if she looks okay. She over exaggerates when she's sad and whines a lot. All she does is try to seduce every man in the world even though she's damn well married—"

"Sounds a lot like you," Kurt murmured.

Sebastian was completely cut off right now as he stared at Kurt. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Kurt didn't expect the amount of emotion to be put into Sebastian's voice like it did at the moment. "Sure, Hummel, I am shallow. I pretty much flirt with Blaine whenever I get the chance. I have as much pride as my Mother, but I am _not_ like my Mother. I don't…" he stopped himself from talking. "You know what, Hummel? I won't even whine about it. Since I'm so like my Mother, I figure if I do, I'll just seem a lot more like her, won't I?"

Kurt was completely thrown back by the fury in his voice. Blaine knew the amount of fury in Sebastian's voice just told him how bad his relationship was with his Mother. Kurt looked down at his feet.

"How bad is it?" Kurt suddenly whispered.

Sebastian took a deep breath but didn't respond. "It's bad," Blaine can read his facial expression quite well right now. "Horribly bad."

Sebastian shrugged. "Guess so." He murmured. Sebastian left promptly afterwards, leaving Blaine feeling completely and utterly uncomfortable now that he was thinking of Nathalie. Of course, she was and looked dazzling nearly all of the time. It was hard not to pay attention to her. Blaine realised that now. Her lipstick, her hair, she was completely decked in perfectionism, and that was making Blaine slightly nauseated again from the stomach discomfort he was feeling. Kurt took him home, where his Mother attacked him with a hug and made him sit down and watch whatever he wanted on Netflix.

Blaine had sat down with Lucille, whom was now shier and quieter around him. All she knew was that Blaine was very sick. She gave him one of her favourite toys, and pressed her head against his arm. Blaine found it painful, to have her around like this. He assured her he was fine and that he didn't need Scruffy and that he had Snape. Lucille finally gave up and went upstairs. Blaine realised how alone he wanted to be, went to get his laptop and just surfed the internet, checking and rechecking Facebook.

Just as he was doing that, he thought of looking at Sebastian's Facebook. He peered at it, and then friend-requested him which was accepted in a mere amount of minutes. Blaine smiled and looked over Sebastian's profile, and then found himself browsing through all of his pictures. He had a habit from going to beginning picture to recent. The first few pictures were taken at 2009, when Sebastian was fifteen. Blaine felt uncomfortable, realising just how pale Sebastian was to the point of having a sickly grey pallor. He looked horrible. Blaine scrolled down to see the comments; all of them were of hearts, and things, trying to say that Sebastian still looked good. He did not look good at all. He looked like Blaine did when he was throwing up all of his food on a high fever, with messy hair and exhausted, tired eyes. He looked horrible. The next few pictures were a lot healthier in 2010, and by 2011, he was half-sick looking and half looking completely fine and okay. Blaine was queasy by now. He couldn't understand how Sebastian can look so different or why he was sick for such long periods of time.

Sebastian sent him a message over chat: _stop photo-stalking me, Anderson_. The fact that he was doing just that kind of scared Blaine. However, Sebastian knew that was what he did from the few times he had his laptop open in a coffee shop and had accepted a few friend requests.

_Blaine: you look horrible in some of them._

_Sebastian: I always look hot. Shut up. ;)_

Blaine wanted to retort that _not_ in some of these pictures. Blaine gave up, and then asked: _busy tomorrow?_

_Sebastian: sex?_

Blaine thought back to this: _no, I'm taking an entrance exam to go back to Dalton_.

_Sebastian: I'll take you. What time?_ Blaine wrote that he had to be out of the house by seven am, and Sebastian would most likely have to skip his first class. McKinley was so far away that Blaine had to literally drive for two hours sometimes but Dalton was near. However, morning traffic was shit on their end, and Blaine knew that when he'd said 'seven', Sebastian would probably leave an hour later. He thought back to all the coffee dates where Sebastian showed up an hour later than planned, claiming traffic and Blaine just rolling his eyes. It was one of the reasons he'd bring his laptop over just to kill time.

The next morning, his Mother had promptly shoved pizza down his throat (even Blaine wasn't so unhealthy that pizza in the morning was okay – unless it was Saturday and it was cold leftovers then it was irresistible). Sebastian had actually arrived on time, giving him coffee. They drove over. "Did you eat?"

Blaine shook his head. "My Mother shoved down five slices of pizza. I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life."

Blaine then told Sebastian to stop the car in the middle of a suspiciously empty road. He tuned to the trash can and threw up the contents of his food. Sebastian stared back at Blaine.

"So, are you hungry?" he smirked, and Blaine grimaced, the taste of bile and his food still in his mouth. He shook his head. Sebastian got him coffee which Blaine thanked him for. He took a few sips before he gave the rest to Sebastian. He honestly just wanted the taste out of his mouth. The thought of consuming anything beyond what the few sips of coffee made Blaine worried he'd throw up again.

Sebastian dropped Blaine off. Blaine realised the exam was harder than he'd anticipated but he'd practically begged his former teacher, Mr Carter, to grade his paper then. After half an hour of the tedious slow mark, Blaine had not only gotten enough to pass – but he'd actually gotten a 91.5% despite the man's strict grading. He felt like the extra studying he'd done was good. The man had clasped a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

After his confirmation, Blaine practically ran up to Sebastian in the hallway and attacked him with an embrace. They promptly ran up to Ms Nina (they always called her by her first name); usually Dalton students liked to customise their clothing but Blaine couldn't wait for two months for his uniform. The woman had measured his shoulder, stomach and hips.

She had thrown clothing that Blaine was sure where way too small but came up slightly loose. She looked truly sorry and told him that he should just gain a bit more and they'd fit perfect. He'd customise them later, he told himself. He bought another set, and left Dalton feeling slightly elated. He talked to Andrew Hill, the principal, and the man was so good-natured and offered Blaine biscuits and chai lattes to his liking. He had insanely missing Dalton.

Due to his great mark, and acceptance back into the welcoming arms, Blaine had completely forgotten about the fact that he had any illness. Then Blaine got a text from his Mother and his stomach lurched. He found himself expelling everything he'd eaten for the second time that day on his way back home. Sebastian had to drive him and by the time that Blaine had gotten in the car, Sebastian's eyes hardened. "What the fuck did you eat? Food poisoning?"

Blaine shrugged as he pressed his head against the seat. He just wanted to sleep now. All the excitement of the day had drained him completely. Kurt had called him but Blaine had texted him: _tired. Will call back later_. He knew if he didn't say something, Kurt will go bat crazy on him. He fell asleep on his bedside the minute he reached home and wasn't even woken up. This resulted in him sleeping until very late and when he woke up, he immediately told Kurt that he was accepted back into Dalton. His first day was the following Monday. This psyched him up completely.

The thought of seeing Thad rummaging for his baseball bat, Jeff smiling, Nick grumbling over hot coffee, Trent blushing, David groaning and even thinking of spending more time with Sebastian was making Blaine extraordinarily happy and lively. The last thought in his mind was that he had to get in contact with Wes too. He had missed the Asian male entirely and wanted him in whatever was left of his life.

Even though he hated to talk about his own illness, he knew he had to. So at dinner, he'd told Lucille to go watch some cartoons and his Mother even accompanied her, so she'd actually be trusted not to eavesdrop. Cooper was still around but was rarely seen. Tonight, he was having a party with some of his old school friends. Blaine looked down at his lap, and took a deep breath. "What stage am I in?"

"Late stage three."

Blaine didn't look like he was in any late stage of three. He took a deep breath. "Did it spread?"

Joseph nodded his head.

"What are the chances that I'll die?"

"Eighty to ninety. Hell, your Doc told me that actually you have like a 65% chance of surviving the next seven months or some shit like that," Blaine's heart shattered. Not even a year. Blaine slowly nodded his head as he looked back down at his lap. All of this time, so undetected. Had he really thought it was just stress? He was feeling sick now. To the point of throwing up everything and passing out just thinking about it. He ate half of his food and went upstairs. He was vacant. He had a Doctor's appointment that week but he honestly did not want to go. If he heard the word chemo, he will throw up.

Hell, even without that, he threw up. He had heartburn. He felt bloated. He wanted to fall asleep forever. He just felt sick. He didn't feel cancer sick. Just normal sick, with a tight chest and a burning sensation around his heart. Usually, the cancer patients he saw were practically living to a bed or something. He can walk, talk, breathe, speak, and didn't sound the least bit sick. He did look sick some days but he wasn't dying sick. It wasn't getting to Blaine's mind that he was honestly, truly _dying_.

Blaine didn't know how he'll look like if he was honestly dying then. It scared him more than anything else to think about it. His minds somehow flashed back to the thoughts of Sebastian and how he looked like in some of his profile pictures, like he was completely done for, with those sunken cheeks and hard green eyes. It scared the hell out of Blaine and it also made him wonder.

He curled up into a small ball, his mind racing and jolting with a thousand thoughts. He wondered about everything, which led him to think about nothing at all. It was nice to not think for a while and then, all he was doing was thinking until his mind had gone completely and utterly…numb.

* * *

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel stared down at the eggs in front of him.

The eggs made him think of Blaine, and it led him to believe of some arguments Lucille brought up – that Kurt "took Blaine away". He wondered how it was like to be dying. He'd only see death occurring. He had never seen true suffering. His Father had only had an onset heart attack from nowhere and was at the near brick of death. His Mother's death was an onset of something. Kurt had never seen the process of dying. Kurt had scraped up the eggs for Finn. He placed them on a plate and then shoved them towards Finn, whom stared down at the eggs for the longest of time. Kurt had suspected there would be a comment made on lack of cheese, or too many vegetables.

"Kurt?" Finn was shifting uncomfortably. Kurt knew what that shift meant. He had either had a weird question to ask that Kurt probably wouldn't like to hear. "Uh, are you sure that eggs can have vegetables in them too?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Finnegan," but he saw that Finn had shifted again.

Finn shut his eyes and then spoke out. "You and Blaine broke up, right? Then why do you spend so much time with him still? Is that normal or is—?"

Kurt gave him that look that Finn knew that he should probably shut up. Kurt looked down at his own plate of eggs, and then shook his head.

"You're right. Give me that thing. I'll put some cheese on it if you'd like. Do you like your eggs with sausage as well?" Kurt had asked, making Finn happily nod his head. At least Kurt can do that one thing right. He returned to the menial task of cutting, this time – cutting sausage links. He premade them with olive oil and dipped the contents in an egg solution. Kurt had finally stopped stirring, placing the cup on the counter. Finn seemed to know that this meant something, as he walked towards Kurt, hands on Finn's shoulders as Kurt shook uncontrollably. Finn placed his head against Kurt's shoulder, leaning downwards to wrap his arms around Kurt as a Mother did to her child. Kurt had stopped shaking and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurt curled his lower lip inward.

"You gonna be okay?" was Finn's only question.

Kurt stared down at the concoction in front of him – Blaine liked sausages in his eggs too. "No," he honestly answered.

* * *

_ "It's really weird. He's sad all the time and it hurts to watch him hurt so bad too."_

Kurt heard Finn describe him to Burt, as he curled up in his bedside. It was pretty late. One-twenty-one am to be exact, and Kurt knew for a fact that usually, he'd be lecturing himself about his beauty sleep but he couldn't right at this very moment. His phone finally buzzed in his pocket. It was Blaine. He wanted more than anything to answer it, but he knew if he did, it would incentive for Blaine to keep on talking for the next hour at _least_. Kurt didn't want to answer just because he wanted Blaine to grow bored and eventually fall asleep. This boy, Blaine, he was sick, with cancer, and that tended to make Kurt curl up in his bed and cry. Kurt was honestly so stunned that the tears couldn't fall. He hadn't even registered the fact that Blaine was dying. The world felt like it didn't exist. He couldn't be angry at Blaine for kissing Sebastian any longer. He couldn't be angry at Blaine for anything, just in case Kurt slept and woke up to find his Blaine in critical condition. He didn't know how these things worked. Blaine seemed so normal, so _okay_, and that was what scared Kurt all the time.

He was afraid to let his guard down and then Blaine would just walk towards him one day, looking like death had given him a reminder. Kurt's mind conjured up horrendous images. His phone buzzed again. _Hummel, answer your damn phone. Blaine doesn't give a fuck about talking to me. He wants to talk to you, _apparently Blaine was ignoring Sebastian's calls and Kurt was ignoring Blaine's.

Before Kurt had answered Blaine's call, he answered Sebastian's text. _How do you know he's calling me?_

_Because who else? His line is as busy as fuck. Who else but perfect fucking Hummel? _Kurt couldn't bear to think about it. He had a million things to say that went along the lines of: '_well he kissed you and now we're broken up, so it's completely confusing to why he wants to talk to me anyway.' _Still, Kurt answered Blaine's ninth call, curling up in his bedside. The sound of his AC destroying the silence.

"Hey," Kurt heard Blaine's weak voice.

"Hey," Kurt answered back. "Why do you keep on calling me?"

"Because I need you," Blaine finally responded. "Because you're my inspiration."

"Why did you kiss him then?" Kurt just wanted an answer to that question. His heart was pounding, because he was doing what he was scared of doing, which was have a fight when Blaine was sick, when nothing was definite – Kurt bit down his lower lip.

"I was reckless," Blaine said. "I'm sorry."

Kurt didn't know why, but he was searching for an ignition of anger through the pain. He didn't want to forgive Blaine. He didn't think he should, but his heart was hurting him.

"You wore that jacket today. The one that I first saw you in in Dalton," Blaine said, his voice was so quiet right now but Kurt can only hear Blaine, nothing else. The world didn't seem to exist. "And I realised…that you grew up, Kurt. I keep it in my head that you're still the same boy that came to me, the kid that wanted help against his bullies but look at you, Kurt. Right now. You're…amazing."

Kurt gripped tightly against his pillow. "I'm sorry," Blaine repeated. "Do…do you want to try this again?"

Kurt needed to say yes. He didn't. "Sure…sure, Blaine."

And that was how they ended the line. Kurt had curled up to one bedside. _Did the notorious Klaine make up? _was Sebastian's text message. Kurt found it strange that he predicted that they would.

_I could've told Blaine that I wouldn't take him back after that kiss, _Kurt finally explained.

_But you didn't. _Kurt read, as Sebastian sent another text shortly after. _You're too good, Hummel. _

_Is that a bad thing? _Kurt finally asked after a while. _He was reckless, Sebastian._

_Ha. Blaine is so romantically naïve it's adorable. He doesn't know what's right, what's wrong. Hell, Duval told me about the fact that he thought he can serenade my fuck buddy Jeremiah after two coffee dates. He doesn't know a thing about love. He's so young and adorable. You're more mature. He's just a year younger than you and I'm his age but it all depends on experience. Blaine doesn't have that much experience on him with love. You lost someone. And when you lose someone, it hurts like Hell. You're guarded. You don't just throw your heart around like it's on a plate. Blaine isn't guarded at all. He IS reckless. _Sebastian's explanation made Kurt think. He was momentarily shocked at the idea of Jeremiah and Sebastian together but it quickly passed. He can see where he came from. Kurt was slightly a bit more mature, when Blaine had trouble with emotions – or so those small times he blew up in told Kurt.

_Is that why you're after him?_ Kurt had suddenly realised that would make Blaine an easy prey. It made him angry to think that Sebastian might think of it in that way.

_No_, Sebastian had written back. _I'm after him because he trusts me. I've never had someone like that trust me before._

Kurt raised an eyebrow. _Like that?_

_That – you know what I mean, Gay Face…Blaine isn't stupid. He knows I have a reputation and he knows I shouldn't be trusted, but he still does. Try to target you and slushie you and he still comes to my house. He still trusts me. _Sebastian explained and Kurt thought about it. Blaine was slightly reckless in that sense then. Actually, now that he thought about it, transferring from Dalton to McKinley in an instant, kissing Sebastian, jumping in front of the slushie – Blaine was reckless, but it didn't make Kurt despise him. Nothing Blaine can ever do can make Kurt despise him.

Kurt smiled weakly now. _What else do you know about Blaine then?_

_He loves you. He's in love with you, _Kurt knew it too. _That kiss meant nothing. And do you know how much that kills me, Hummel? You have no fucking clue._

Kurt frowned slightly at that. He forgot that he should've been fighting for Blaine and just wanted to know a bit more. It was just the way that Sebastian had phrased that text that made a stab at Kurt's heart. _Then tell me about it, _was Kurt's weak response.

_Why the hell should I tell you about anything?_

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes but it was a good question. Before Kurt can respond, he got another text. _I want Blaine to be happy. Fuck it, I do. It's the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life, seeing him smile like he's been fucked twice in the ass, _Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's phrasing, then his heart hurt him as he read the last line. _But I want him to be happy with me. Is that a crime, Hummel?_

Kurt didn't answer after that.

The next time Kurt's phone buzzed was in the morning and it was a message from Blaine, with only a small little black heart. Kurt knew that Blaine always woke him up in the mornings whenever he was awake. Kurt's eyes widened slightly when he realised that it was still five am, but Blaine seemed to be wide awake. Kurt sighed. It was indeed his fault to tell Blaine to wake him up in the mornings whether or not it'll be six or seven, but this time, it was five. Kurt thought nothing of it at first, as everyone was entitled to their restless days.

Kurt met up with Blaine. Blaine had held Kurt's arm and then didn't when they entered their school. The next time they saw each other was after Glee. They were still in the choir room. Kurt stared at Blaine, only to smile weakly, wondering. Finn raised an eyebrow right now.

"So, you _are_ back together," Finn finally said, knowing that they were sharing _that_ look.

"No, Kurt wouldn't—"Rachel was cut off by Mercedes.

"Boy, you better be explaining this," Mercedes chimed in, and Kurt knew he'd told them the story. Kurt continued to stare at Blaine long after Blaine had broken eye contact, just to notice other things about Blaine. Kurt realised how lonely Blaine must've felt, in that small little world his, realising he was the only one he knew that had something serious wrong with him. Blaine smirked as he pulled out a packet of Reese's from his shoulder bag and Kurt sighed erratically at the sight of his 'breakfast', which was coincidently dessert.

"Come on, Kurt, it has peanut butter. That's good, right?" Blaine finally said, his eyes looking close to begging and Kurt finally gave in, leaning in just to stare at the package.

"Let me open it. Coco Chanel knows you'll land yourself into various paper cuts if you open it yourself," Blaine's cheeks coloured in slightly as Kurt took the small package from Blaine, and opened it up for him. Before he gave him a peanut butter cup, he smirked and picked one up and bit into it. Blaine stared aghast as Kurt ate one of his peanut butter cups.

"..this is better than porn," Blaine finally huffed out, causing Finn to grimace at the thought of Blaine being turned on by this.

"Gross," Finn pitched in and then looked at Kurt. "…is this bad?" he suddenly asked afterwards.

"Bad?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt ate most of the peanut butter cup and at the last bit, Finn had finally said, "I mean, like Kurt's been acting weird this whole time so I don't know if I should take this as good or bad—"and with that, Kurt coughed, practically choking on the piece of peanut butter dessert and to this, Mercedes had patted his back. Kurt finally properly congested that piece, but now, there was a strange dullness to his eyes. Anxiety had built up into Kurt's chest as he wondered how this will pan out.

"Weird?" Will finally pitched in from the corner, finally paying attention to the small talk.

"What does he mean by weird?" Mercedes arched an eyebrow.

Finn looked at Kurt apologetically. "Haven't you noticed that Kurt was a really straight A student and now, he's sorta…well, he doesn't get a perfect-_perfect_ mark anymore, not like he needs to. I was just noticing…plus, Kurt's been making me whatever I want, and he's also been acting really weird in Glee, like he seriously doesn't want to be noticed and he's always staring at Blaine. I thought it was from the break-up weird but apparently, they got together and he's still acting a bit weird and I don't—"

"_Will you please stop talking, Finn_?" Kurt spat out darkly.

Finn had stayed silent for a while but now, Quinn was glaring daggers at Kurt. "He's right, you know. You have been acting above your crazy level."

Kurt sighed fitfully. "Well, I am so sorry I am not acting up to your standards. I am under a copious burden of stress—"

"We're under the same stress, Kurt," a matter-of-fact Mercedes pitched in, reminding him with an arched eyebrow. "College. Leaving. Heading out. We all know how it feels like…"

Rachel had defended Kurt. "Yet again, he is getting into a highly competitive school with _me_…"

Kurt's cheeks had lost their colour. Blaine shut his eyes, curling his lower lip in. Kurt wondered if he can tell her, but they both knew they had to sometime. Blaine finally looked at Kurt in that way, him begging Kurt to say it, because he knew he can't. Kurt knew that face, because that was the look he'd given him about the whole New York thing, but Kurt had always stayed in denial. Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest right now. They had to tell them some time now.

"Kurt, you look like you're gonna pull out the waterworks, dude," Finn finally stated. He knew those teary eyes.

Kurt finally stared at him, and his eyes were hoarding a hard blueness. "Blaine is sick, Finn," he finally stated after a while.

There was silence in the choir room.

"…like what kind of sick?" Finn can catch on Kurt's serious tone.

Blaine had built up enough courage to blurt out. "Stage three gastric cancer," and now, Kurt was staring at him with wide eyes, because he didn't know it was stage three. The whole choir room went dead silent and Will's mouth dropped open. Kurt stared at Blaine with horrified eyes…he didn't know it was so definite that Blaine was going to die.

"Stage…_three_?" Kurt repeated. From his volunteering, he knew that stage three gastric cancer had a eighty to ninety percent of death and a sixty-five percent chance that Blaine wouldn't make it through the next seven months. His baby wasn't likely to live beyond half a year, _much less a year_.

"Kurt—"

There was no hope then, was there? Kurt knew what that meant. The chances of Blaine surviving this were far too slim, and with that, Kurt crashed his fist towards Mr Schue's board, over and over again.

"Hummel, _stop_!" Kurt heard Puck call out.

"Kurt," Rachel began and Kurt suddenly realised how annoying she was. "I just want you to know that this doesn't mean that Blaine's case isn't rare and that he is definitely going to die—"

"I'll pray for—"Quinn was cut off when Kurt's fist hit the board again.

A burst of pain hit his fist when his fist crashed into Mr Schue's board again. He swore he can see purple bruising already forming. Finn finally pulled Kurt away from the board, and now, his knuckles were scraped with blood with the repeated hitting Kurt had administered. Kurt looked at Blaine for the longest of time. Kurt waited to cry, because at least then, he'd have this release of emotion, because the feeling after crying was just what he needed right now, but instead, the pain was still inside of him, refusing to form tears. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry his eyes out, but he couldn't.

He just stared stoically at Blaine now, angry at the world. Kurt looked down at his feet, not even caring about the state of his knuckles.

"_Stage three, Blaine_?" Kurt repeated, laughing. "Funny. Funny. Hilarious. I'm _dying_ of laughter," there was only spite in his voice.

Blaine smiled anyway, that weak smile that Kurt saw too much of, as he moved towards Kurt and he held him. The choir room was silent again and nobody said a word as Kurt pressed his head into Blaine's neck and Blaine's arms was loosely around Kurt's waist. Kurt would lie if he didn't say that he pretended like they were the only ones there, but then Blaine pulled away, and everything was real again, raw. And it hurt. It hurt like hell.

"Okay?" Blaine whispered.

It wasn't okay but Kurt had nodded his head. He felt like he'd be snapped in half. And in a whisper, he'd also replied, "Okay."

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


End file.
